The present invention relates to a urine suction and collection device for a vacuum suction type urinating aid.
There are people who must be assisted in urinating in bed. These people include the old lying in bed, serious patients, patients suffering from an incontinence of urine who cannot control their urination as soon as they feel a desire to urinate, and patients who cannot go to the toilet alone.
To attain the objective of assistance, there has been employed an apparatus in which a receiver applied to the urinating region of the patient to receive his urine is connected with a tank to collect the urine through a tube. However, with the conventional apparatus, the urine received by the receiver is dropped into the tank through the tube simply by gravity, and therefore the tube and the tank must be placed below the receiver, to permit urine to be dropped. For example, if the patient changes his position, causing the tube to placed even partially above the receiver, the urine in the tube flows back into the receiver, to soak the patient and bedclothes inconveniently. Such a conventional apparatus is disadvantagely restricted with respect to the place of use and urinating pose.